


Two Dads

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alison calls Jeremy Dad, Alison calls Michael taytay, Alison is adopted, Bullying, Her name is Allison, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeremy is a Broadway actor, Jeremy is the soft dad, M/M, Married Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere have a Daughter, Michael is a Game Dev, Michael is the Protective Dad, The boys are in their late 20s, don't mess with Michael's daughter or else, it just means dad in filipino, let me know if you want more allison content, plz i love her i am happy to make more content for her, she's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Summary: Michael knew something was up when he Picked his Daughter up from School."Is... is it bad that I have two dads?"___Michael and Jeremy are Married now and have a daughter. but today,  she seems upset. Michael and Jeremy help their daughter feel better.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Two Dads

Michael knew something was up when he Picked his Daughter up from School.    
  
Sure, He and Jeremy had only had her in the house for about 6 months now, but they knew her well enough by now, she’d grown fond of them rather Quickly, Apparently, quicker than any other family she’d tried. They seemed to be the perfect fit for her.    
  
Allison was rather like her two fathers, She liked video games, and more boyish clothes, she loved it when Michael taught her new words in Filipino, and she was just an overall happy girl. So Michael could tell something was off when she got into the car this afternoon.    
  
The soon to be 10 year old put her bag in the car, climbing in behind it and closed the door, waving bye out the window to a few of her friends, before going quiet. Michael knew something was off. She’d usually be rambling by now. “How was your day, Allison?“ Michael asked softly. Allison shrugged. “It was fine.” Michael could see her lying through her teeth. Usually, Michael would enforce no lying. But this wasn’t a situation to bring it up. 

  
“Allison. What’s wrong? You know you can tell me, right?” He asked, glancing back at the smaller girl in his rearview mirror. Allison shook her head. “ I don’t wanna talk about it, Taytay. I don’t wanna upset you. “ Michael frowned. She thought whatever happened would upset him. Well, Michael was Quite overprotective, he needed to work on that. “ I won’t get upset, Ally. I promise. “ He tried. Allison still shook her head. “I just don’t wanna talk about it right now, maybe later? With dad? “ Jeremy wouldn’t be home until around dinner time. “ Okay. Later. With dad. “    
  
As they got home, Alison would usually go into the gaming room, and play video games for an hour, before going to do her homework in the kitchen, but this time, Allison just ran up to her room. “ Make sure you get your homework done before dad comes home!” Michael called after her. “ It’s Friday! I don’t have homework!” oh. Right. “ Sorry!”    
  
Michael spent a few hours in his office, working on stuff, but he couldn’t get that nagging out of his head. That Fatherly feeling, that Allison was in more trouble than she let on. That he needed to help her. But she said she’d talk about it when Jeremy got home.    
  
“Knock knock. “ Speak of the devil. Michael looked up from his computer, giving a smile. “ Hey, babe. “ He stood, walking over to where Jeremy stood in the doorway of Michael’s office. “ How was work?” Michael asked. Jeremy sighed. “ exhausting. I hate having to ride the train to the city every day. But, I got out a bit early cause I skipped the stage door. I got your voicemail and decided I wanted to be here early. “ Michael smiled. Jeremy really cared about Allison. He never skipped Stagedoor. It was his favorite part of being an actor. Michael kissed his Husband's cheek. “Well thank you for coming home early, I was worried. C’mon. Let's go make dinner, and we’ll talk about it over dinner.” Michael suggested. Jeremy smiled faintly. “ that sounds like an excellent plan. “    
  
Michael and Jeremy worked on dinner together, for the first time in a few weeks, just having fun with it, and laughing about it, telling each other about each other's days.    
  
It didn’t take long before dinner was done, Michael placing it down on the table. “ Allison! Dinner time!” Alison made her way downstairs shortly, sitting down with the two males and dishing food onto her plate.    
  
“So, Allison. “ Jeremy started softly. “ Taytay said something happened at school, you mind talking about it?” Allison always seemed to prefer Michael out of the two of them. Obviously, she loved them both the same, but it was obvious Michael was her favorite except for this like this. She always had an easier time talking to Jeremy about things like that.    
  
Alison frowned, huffing softly. “ Is… Is it bad that I have two dads?” Allison asked suddenly. Oh, that was what this was about. Michael looked over at Jeremy who reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. “ No, honey. It’s not bad at all. Is that what happened? Was someone mean?” Alison nodded. “ Yeah, right before pickup I was talking with some girls, that I’m not really friends with but, I'm not… not friends with them either, and I mentioned you guys and they made fun of me for having two dads. “ Michael, at this point, was trying very hard to hold his anger in. he’d have to get ahold of those kid's parents. Teach them to teach their kids to be better human beings instead of homophobic pieces of shit.    
  
“Well, you know what?” Alison hummed in response “ what?” Jeremy smiled. “ I bet they’re just jealous because they don’t have a dad at all. How do they have to have none, and you get to have two?” That made Allison giggle. “Besides, they’re just saying that because their parents said that, and their parents must not be nice people. “ Allison nodded, giving a smile. Michael was glad she was at least smiling and happy again.    
  
“I’ll call the school after dinner, okay? I don’t tolerate anyone bullying my little girl. “ Michael spoke up with a huff. “ Now eat your food. Then you and dad can go play some video games together. “ Allison bounced slightly. “ Okay!”    
  
As Promised, after Dinner, Michael called the School and was able to get the Principal to look into it, and though the principal wouldn’t give Michael the parent's phone numbers (it was worth a shot) Michael knew he’d get to talk to them at some point. And show those homophobic assholes how to fucking act.    
  
And if they didn’t get the message, Michael would just have to remind them. A lot. 


End file.
